


【武战道/mob风】藻黛

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 人工智能风万里，因为确定了和服务/培育对象傲长空的恋爱关系，所以自愿寄宿在仿生人体内陪在对方身边会有后篇双性/轮奸/ntr
Kudos: 2





	【武战道/mob风】藻黛

被推搡着跌在冰冷的水泥地上，机体遭受到的巨震让他一阵恍惚，处理器延迟了几秒的时间，才感受到探进衣服的体温，比他的稍高一些。那些手指正肆无忌惮的揉捏着他的腰部和大腿，让皮肉在手指的牵引下变形。在这些动作下，风万里感受到电信号正一阵阵冲击模块，让机体迅速做好了迎接一场性爱的准备，但寄宿在机器里的意识仍旧清醒，催动发声器发出拒绝的语言。

“请停下来。”仿生人的声音微微发着颤“本机为私有物品，任何对机体的损害行为都是犯罪。”

“我们可没有损坏你啊。”为首的人恶劣的笑起来，毫不在意的扯下风万里腿上的布料“只是稍微借用一下。”

“嚯，这是特殊型号？”他又听到另一个人的声音，有视线落在他分开的大腿间，淫猥的打量着那里的器官，仿生人感到一阵冷意，破碎的窗户里透进来的气流刮过他的隐秘处，让他产生一阵厌恶。

“是那种用于群交的夜店机体吧？专门为了满足那些有特别需求的人。据说价格很高。”紧跟着这句话，有人用指尖抚摸他半勃的阴茎，然后戳着他的囊袋下滑去另一个潮湿柔软的缝隙，本来只该属于女性的器官占据了原本是会阴的位置，大张的腿间露出一个缝隙。被手指蛮横的分开后露出内里的模样，像新鲜的蚌，却又有着花一样的色泽，在众人的注视下可怜的张着，左右分开的肉片微微的颤抖着，中间是隐隐渗出汁液的洞穴。

领头的那位吹了声口哨，把整个手掌覆盖上去凶狠的摩擦，掌根抵着穴口处那颗小小的肉粒，手指则摁着正充血涨起的阴蒂，在这种玩弄之下，肉穴的慢慢从深处涌出更多温热的水液，挤压着掌心的肉唇也变得肿胀滑腻。他如此作弄了一会儿，在风万里开始有些忍不住扭动腰肢迎合的时候收回手来，把沾上的分泌液尽数抹在了风万里的脸上。

“你这不是享受的很？”

仿生人很想反驳，但他的程式确实背叛了他的想法，说到底他作为AI只是寄宿在这具机体里行个方便，未曾料想到会有这种事情发生，并没有预先接管全部的控制权。如今在这种刺激之下，他的身体已经默认接下来将要发生的事情是合理合规的，甚至准备好了配合一番，满足使用者的需求。他无力阻止，却绝不情愿，在模拟快感的电信号的冲击中，他不甘的皱起了眉头，全心的抵触着被下达的指令。

——这一切本来是为他的主人，为傲长空准备的。

他挣扎着往后挪动了一下，想要逃脱那些直白的视线，但又被人拽着脚踝拉了回去。昂扬的性器抵在柔嫩的洞口，毫不犹豫的直插到底，强烈的刺激让风万里发出半声尖叫。阴茎填满他的穴道，把肉腔撑开，刚刚产生的空虚感一扫而空，得到满足的穴肉谄媚至极的裹上去，吮吸着闯入的器物。骑在他身上的男人为此享受的喟叹一声，便立即开始了粗暴的侵犯。每一次都捣入的极深，毫无怜惜之意，也不思考他能否感受到快感，对于这种工具没人在乎技巧，性爱变成纯粹的暴力，风万里却还能因此颤栗不已。他被肏弄的几乎控制不住发声器的振动，寄存在处理器的数据源源不断流向咽喉，让他张着唇发出让人听了骨酥的呻吟。没有得到任何额外抚慰的男性器官也挺立起来，自顶端流下透明的液体，把整个性器浸成红润的一根，在他胯间晃动时向四处甩落液滴。

“妈的，不愧是有钱人的玩具，叫的比那些站街女好听多了。”有人咂咂嘴，低骂一声，按捺不住的解开了自己的皮带，对着正在享受的男人说“搭把手，我来尝尝他后面的洞。”

被吩咐的人挑了下眉毛，伸手把几近失神的仿生人从地上拽起来，让他靠着自己跪坐起来。称得上精致的面容近在咫尺，一双灰眸里蓄满了泪水，跟着每一次深顶的动作摇晃在眼眶中，直至流淌下来蘸湿鬓发与脸颊。男人肆意亲吻着那双颤抖着的唇，双手则下移握住丰盈的臀瓣，将它们左右分开，把湿漉漉的缝隙和后穴拉向两侧。后方立刻压上手指，蘸着自花穴溢出的体液揉开那些仍蜷缩着的褶皱，风万里自冗杂的信息里拔出一丝惊恐的本意，伸了手臂想要推开施暴者的身体。

“别他妈瞎动。”身后的人在他臀上狠拍了两记，把仿生人的双臂捉住，拧在后腰上用皮带捆起，然后附去风万里的耳畔，舔弄起对方的耳廓。

“我听说，你这种塑料娃娃，后面也会被操的淫水直流，是真的还是假的?”

第二根阴茎进入了他的身体，把他前后的两穴都填的满满当当，原本用来享受性爱的感受程序现在成了一种折磨。巨量的数据堆积成汹涌的模拟快感，把处理器浸的就好像下面那些被肏的烂熟的器官，混乱成一片泥沼，除了性欲之外再塞不下别的信息。他的性器可怜兮兮的挤在他自己的小腹和男人的下腹之间，不知道什么时候已经射过一次，留下溅在胸膛上的星点白浊。短暂的不应期也是在不停歇的肏弄中度过的，他被托着臀肉不断的重复抬起又落下的动作，每一次都把男人的阴茎吞去更深的地方，囊袋拍打着他的阴蒂和花核，在本就足够淹死人的性爱中扎出更尖锐的快感。

自诞生以来，风万里从来没有接手过如此庞大的信息，将他所有的线路全部占据，把他玩弄到要坏掉的地步，就像被羞辱的那样变成一只全无反抗能力的娃娃，从精神到身体都顺服如一块融化的太妃糖，被操的呻吟、射精、下体如失禁一样涌出水液，把男人大腿上的衣料洇出一大片湿痕。直到最初的奸淫在两个施暴者的高潮中结束，他才能堪堪喘一口气，来不及动一动被操的合不上的大腿，他闭上眼睛，在数据流里找到一条通路，启动了报警程序。

——本机遭到非使用者的暴力对待，请求逮捕施暴人

——需核实机体情况，请录入机体编号

——SETO7382CE

——很抱歉，经过核实，编号为SETO7382CE的机体运转正常，并未发现任何损坏现象，驳回请求。

数据交流不过是一瞬间的事情，却已经是他能保持清醒的极限时间。仅仅半分钟后，他的身体和口腔里就被塞入了新的凶器，被迫趴跪在地上含住男人阴茎的仿生人呜咽着掉起眼泪，为自己寻求帮助被拒一事而感到无比委屈。

“你们怎么能说我毫无损坏，我明明已经快报废了”他无助的感受着自己的处理器渐渐被新的数据流淹没，竭尽全力的扒出另外一条通讯线路，试着发送出链接信号。

“喂？万里吗，有什么事情，我这边还有实验数据等着记录，稍微快一些说——其实大部分的事情你都可以做决定的，不需要专门询问我的意见。”

救救我，长空。他的喉口被抵进异物，发声器无法正常运作，仅剩的未被快感占据的一小片思考回路也无法担任起合成电子音传递过去的重任，他就像电量即将耗尽的机器人，明知道充电桩在哪里却靠不过去。耳畔傲长空还在询问他到底要说什么，想必再过上一会儿就会认为这是误拨的电话而将其挂断。

风万里将声音采集器的传输线路接驳了上去。

在那之后，他再也无法分出一寸线路供自己思考，耳畔只留下一片白噪音一样的嗡鸣。那些淫言秽语，肉体撞击的淫靡水声，气泡被带入穴道又再度带出的噼噗声音，乃至他自己的沙哑呻吟，都被打包投递给了连线彼端的傲长空，在听筒里变成灼热的火种，把一切都燃烧殆尽，消磨在这不见尽头的茫茫白光里。


End file.
